A memory device may include variable resistance memory cells which can be switched between high and low resistance states in direct or indirect response to an electrical signal, such as a voltage or a current pulse. A program operation also referred to as a RESET operation can change the resistance state of the memory cell from a relatively low resistance state to a relatively high resistance state. Similarly, an erase operation, also referred to as a SET operation, can change the resistance state of the memory cell from a relatively high resistance state to a relatively low resistance state.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.